Bagless vacuum cleaner technology has long been known in the art. Japanese Patent Applications 56-136642 and 56-136650 both published in 1981 disclose an upright vacuum cleaner with a dust collection chamber that removably connects to an opening in the main unit to facilitate user convenience during the emptying of the cleaner. A removable filter fills an opening at the bottom of the dust chamber and serves to separate dust from air drawn through the vacuum cleaner by the fan and motor assembly.
The present invention relates to an improved dirt cup for a bagless vacuum cleaner that includes a separate, attachable and detachable filter holder. The invention may be utilized on upright, canister and/or hand-held vacuum cleaners.